Six dragons of power
by Xethagona
Summary: Caitlin has now settled into the soul society and gained a white haired boyfriend which is going well, but something mysterious starts to occur when she has a strange dream. OCxToshiro ShuheixMomo OCxUryu Rated T to be safe
1. The Dream

**A/N: So this is Fan-fic No.2! It's a follow on from my first one with the same characters (and new ones too!), from my ideas so far it is going to turn out quite a lot longer too, but you can all deal with that right? I do not own any of the concepts or characters except for my OC's and that which surrounds them. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I was flying through the air over the vast landscape that stretched out below me in every direction. I looked to my left and saw my giant wing swooping up and down with an elegance of a swan. I was surrounded by a constantly shifting aura of black and white that seeped into my very being.<p>

Suddenly in the bleak endless landscape ahead of me I spotted four bright lights that seemed to be moving away from me. I picked up speed, curious as to what these lights were in the middle of all this grey.

As I drew closer I could make out the colours of these strange lights, they were blue, green, red and purple. Strange power was pulsing from them and as I wondered what on earth they could be the blue one slowed and turned to face me.

It was a wonderfully majestic ice dragon, just like Tōshirō's Hyōrinmaru ...

"Taichou" I heard someone say faintly from somewhere, but I didn't care. I wanted to know who this dragon of ice was.

"Taichou" The persistent voice carried on a little louder now. 'Shut up!' I thought to myself, this was not the time to talk to a Captain.

The voice was joined by another, a very familiar one.

* * *

><p>SPLASH! My eyes flew open as I spluttered for air. I was lying on a futon in my bedroom drenched through, with a grinning Shuhei leaning over me an empty bucket in hand.<p>

"What the hell Shuhei!" I screamed, into his laughing face.

"Emiri here has been trying to wake you for ages and I walked past and noticed so figured I should help out." I looked past Shuhei's shoulder and saw a rather timid 5th seat who had an apologetic look on her face.

I sat up, "Ahhh well that explains it, but you do realise I will get you back for this Shuhei. "Anyway Emiri was there anything you particularly wanted to wake me for or just a nice little chat?"

Emiri blushed, "Um not a chat no. It's just that we received a message from squad 10, and I um figured you would want to know about it."

"Ah the wonderful Squad 10. Well what is the message that is of utmost importance?"

Emiri handed me a sheet of paper, "Again I'm sorry that I had to wake you Captain."

"Not at all Emiri, just try not to let Shuhei help next time!" I said with a laugh, she smiled before standing up and exiting the room.

"You going to read it then?" Shuhei asked me.

"Of course!" I told him as I unfolded the paper. Written in neat characters was a note from Tōshirō, like it could have been anyone else.

"What does it say?" inquired a curious Shuhei.

"It says, Dear Caitlin, I believe you do not have duty today and wondered if by any chance you had ever heard of a quaint little café called Akemi's? I was wondering if you wished to join me for breakfast there at around 9 o'clock. Yours and always yours, Tōshirō."

"Aww that's so sweet!" Shuhei said trying to keep down the howls of laughter threatening to erupt.

"Glad you think so." I said rolling my eyes at his pathetic attempt at keeping his laugh under control, "Anyway do you know where Akemi's is?"

"Yeah sure, I'll escort you there madam." The laughter could be held no longer and soon enough Shuhei was on the floor clutching his side.

I gave him a quick kick, "I thought you said you would escort me, not lay on the floor and laugh your head off! Anyway I need to get changed because for some reason my clothes are drenched." I gave him a stern look.

"Sorry Caitlin," He said while standing up, "I just can't help it."

"Well I'm glad you realise that your laughter is something that happens naturally..."

"No I can't help waking you with water, you sleep like a log and nothing else seemed to work." He cut in with a grin on his face before rushing out the room so I couldn't

smack him around the head for it.

"Well that was an interesting start to the morning." I muttered to myself as I started to retrieve clean clothes that would be acceptable for my date.

As I changed I thought about the dream I had been having, was it just a dream or did it mean something. That ice dragon had certainly looked an awful lot like Hyōrinmaru, but what about the other three?


	2. Breakfast with Shiro

**A/N: Sorry if you guys find Toshiro a bit OOC but frankly he's never had a girlfriend and I think that this is the way he would act if he did. :) Enjoy**

* * *

><p>I arrived at Akemi's at exactly 9 o'clock, having had to rush from my barracks shouting at Shuhei telling him to have the Seireitei Bulletin edited by the time I got back. Shuhei's good when it comes to keeping things organised, most people in Squad 9 are, that's why I couldn't afford to be late and ruin my reputation of punctuality.<p>

"Tōshirō was sitting inside looking at the clock on the wall, he spoke as I walked in still staring at the face, "I actually thought you might turn up late, but you seemed to have just made it in time." He turned his head to face me grinning, "Now I can't make fun of you, it seems you still hold the title of never being late in the history of time."

"It was a close call, you didn't exactly give me much warning and Emiri had to get Shuhei to wake me which then meant I had to take time drying out my clothes."

"Drying your clothes?"

"Yes, my Lieutenant decided that the only way to wake me that could possibly work would be to chuck a bucket of cold water over my face!"

"I wish I could have seen!" Tōshirō exclaimed through laughter, I gave him a small punch in the shoulder and he stopped laughing but nothing could take away that smile he wore. The smile that made me so happy to just be alive.

* * *

><p>We ordered some food and started talking about how our lives were going. I told Tōshirō that the Seireitei Bulletin was going well and that as it was soon to be new year we would need him to contribute to the calendars that were sold through the magazine because for some reason he was a popular captain, I guess many people have similar taste to me.<p>

The conversation carried on until Tōshirō said something quite unexpected, "So is Shuhei actually going out with Momo now?"

I spluttered, spraying Tōshirō with the tea I had been drinking, "What!"

He picked up a napkin and started wiping the tea of his face, "That is interesting," he said to himself, "So either I have got this completely wrong or Shuhei is hiding it from you very well...Both are rather unlikely but it seems one must be true."

* * *

><p>I racked my brain thinking when Shuhei may have slipped up in conversation recently that could indicate he was hiding something. I could think of nothing...wait! A few days ago Shuhei had asked me if there were certain things that certain flowers signified, I'd told him to go and ask Unohana-taichou as she holds flower arranging classes monthly. What if he had been thinking about giving flowers to Momo, as I thought this suddenly more and more small things suddenly came to mind. Volunteering to take Squad 5's magazine orders himself before anyone else had the chance to, going to the library slightly more often (Momo practically spends all of her free time there) and that one time when I was chatting with Momo she told me she loved to listen to music, Shuhei was behind me and recently he's been practising guitar an awful lot!<p>

"Oh my god, I think your right Tōshirō." I told him about all of the small things that indicated the big revelation that we had uncovered.

* * *

><p>"Well that seems to prove it sufficiently, but I think that they may not actually be dating yet." Tōshirō said when I was finished.<p>

"I agree. I can see Shuhei keeping the fact he has a crush on Momo a secret but he would probably tell me if he started dating her. I doubt he'd be able to keep the joy hidden!"

"Yes..." Tōshirō had that far away look in his eyes, "Do you think we should encourage them?", he said snapping back to the conversation.

"Definitely." I replied, "And I believe I have the perfect plan." I added with a smile.

"Oh really? And what does this plan entail?", he said raising an eyebrow.

"It involves, you, me, Kira, new years and a lot of fireworks." I replied the plan fully formed in my mind.

"Intriguing and will you actually tell me the details?"

"Not yet. First I will have to check if Izuru will be up to helping us out. Then I shall tell you of my masterful scheme." I said with a grin.

"Masterful scheme? This does not sound like it's going to end well."

"Oh don't worry Shirō. I'll make sure it works out fine."


	3. Izuru Kira

**A/N: ARGHH I've been finding it hard to write recently, hopefully I'll get the next chapter done soon though! Just need to stop being so lazy ¬¬**

* * *

><p>I left Akemi's, thinking up the final parts of the plan, I decided to name it "Operation Get Shuhei and Momo together because otherwise I will be disappointed." Not a very snappy title I guess, but I'm not the best when it comes to naming things, particularly when I'm in a hurry. Having come up with a name I used flash step to quicken my journey.<p>

* * *

><p>Arriving at the squad 3 barracks I asked the nearest soul reaper where I could find Lieutenant Kira, he told me Izuru was next to the small pond writing Haiku poems. I thanked the squad member and hurried on.<p>

Izuru sat in the middle of a small garden filled with plant life, most of which housed no leaves in the late December we were in. He was sitting on the bank of a small pond that was topped with a thin layer of ice that even I would not have been able to stand on. I walked over to him, my breath visible in front of me.

"May I talk to you Izuru?"

He jumped at my voice, turning his blond head sharply fear in his eyes. Once he saw who it was he relaxed, knowing that I wouldn't make fun of him or try and hurt him in any way. "I'm sorry Captain, I did not mean to be startled. I was focusing on my Haiku and didn't notice you arrive." He bowed his head in apology.

I took a seat beside him on the bank, "No need to worry Izuru! It's my fault for being so quiet, I should have realised that I would make you jump and have made my presence known in a less sudden way! Anyway don't call me Captain, you know I hate formalities!"

He smiled, "Ok Caitlin. By the way, was there something you wanted to see me about or did you just feel like writing some Haiku poems?"

"Though writing Haiku poems is a charming prospect, I am actually here to ask for your help. Before I tell you what I need though, be aware that you are allowed to say no at any point and I will definitely repay you with a favour because it would be unfair otherwise!"

He raised an eyebrow, "Sure I guess, so what do you need me to help you with?"

"Well, do you know about Shuhei and Momo having the hots for each other?"

His mouth dropped for a second in astonishment before he realised and shut it quick. Giving a quick cough he replied, "Well I realised that Shuhei liked Momo because he's been asking me what I think the best way to ask her out would be, but Momo likes Shuhei too? I had no idea!"

"She does," I said with a grin, "and I have come up with a plan to get the two of them together."

"Ahh so this is what you need help with I'm guessing?"

"Spot on, I basically need you to make sure you get both of them to join you for New Years and then...Actually I won't tell you all of the plan, I want it to be a surprise for everyone!" I grinned wickedly.

"Dammit Caitlin! I want to know now! For that I might have to take you up on your favour, I was actually thinking of getting you to help me out anyway, so it's a win win."

"And what is this favour may I ask?"

"Basically my little sister has been constantly bugging me for the past goodness knows how many years about becoming a soul reaper. She's finally of age and I can't stop her from entering the academy even though I really don't want her to get hurt. All I'm asking is for you to help me look out for her and when she does finally get into a squad that you make sure she's in squad 9."

"Sure I can do that Izuru! But why in my squad why not squad 3 with you or even squad 10 with Tōshirō and Rangiku?"

"Well I would want her in my squad, but I haven't got a Captain and can't spread the work out like you and Shuhei can so I am under pressure an awful lot, I did think about Squad 10 but I don't really want her to get into bad habits by hanging out with Rangiku..."

"Those are all very valid points my friend, I will make sure she ends up in squad 9 then! Was there anything else?"

"Not really, Oh wait a sec there is something! I'm going to visit my family tomorrow and it would be good if you could come so that my sister knows you and hopefully wants to join your squad without encouragement. Also that way you know who she is!"

I thought for a second, wondering whether I would still have enough time afterwards to set up the firework part of my plan. Mental calculations done I answered with a broad grin, "Sure, I'd love to!" This earned me a smile and we arranged the time to meet for the next day.


	4. The Kira Household

**A/N: Yay I wrote another chapter! Took me a while to stop procrastinating... **

**Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Tomorrow came like it always does and I went to meet Izuru outside the squad 3 barracks. He had told me previously that his family was one of the lesser nobilities but all the same I figured it would be nice to see life outside the soul reaper barracks or the Rukon District where I had grown up.<p>

We arrived at his house just before mid-day. It was a average sized building that would be able to house about 6 people relatively comfortably, compared to most of the Rukon District a house this big would be luxury! The front door slid open revealing a beaming woman with brown hair tied back into a bun, she was a little on the large size and the word jolly sprang to mind.

"Izuru! Nice to have you visiting again! And who's your little friend?", she spoke in a way that just made you want to smile, not wanting to seem rude I did just that.

"Hello there miss," I bowed my head towards here, "It's nice to meet you. My name is Caitlin Otori."

She returned the bow, "Nice to meet you Caitlin-san! My name is Etsuko Otsu, I am the housekeeper of the Kira family."

Kira waited to check that we had finished then spoke up, "Etsuko is my sister home yet?"

"No, she went over to a friends house for a bit. She should be back shortly though, why don't you bring your lovely friend in for some tea Izuru?"

"Sure, come on in Caitlin!"

I followed Izuru in, being careful not to trip over the orange coloured cat that decided to leave through the door at that very moment, "Oops, be careful of Kameyo, she likes to get under your feet when you walk. Silly cat."

A cat named tortoise? Well I guess it's not the worst thing in the world.

* * *

><p>Izuru took me through the main corridor and into a room on the right hand side of the house, I sat down on my designated zabuton while Izuru made tea. He came over with two cups and sat down opposite me, passing me the hot drink.<p>

"So how many people live here?" I asked him, after we had both had a sip of the beverage.

"Five at the moment, though when I come and visit for a weekend six. There's Etsuko who you have already met; the gardener Mikio Iitaka, he's probably out the back at the moment; my mother, Sayuri Kira, she is very ill at the moment and has been bed ridden for the last couple of months;" He was quite for a second staring at his hands before continuing, "my father, Takeshi Kira and my little sister Alison." He finished and glanced at the wall to his left, I guessed that that was where his mother slept. My intuition was proven correct when she started coughing, I then heard Etsuko's voice as she went to help Izuru's mother out.

* * *

><p>"I'm home!", I jumped at the sudden new comers voice.<p>

"Don't be so loud Alison!", Etsuko could be heard from the next room, her scolding voice just as loud as that of the previous shouter.

"Why? Who cares if I'm loud!", The young girl exclaimed, not lowering her voice in the slightest.

"Your brother and his friend do I suspect! Not to mention your mother!"

A gasp was heard, "Brother's home? And he brought a friend! Where is he Etsuko-chan?"

"He's in the next room along you silly girl." I heard the pounding of footsteps and then the door behind me swished open.

I turned to see a girl with long blond hair, she must have been about my age and height and greatly resembled Izuru. On her face she wore a pair of glasses and a look of curiosity as she inspected me.

"So who are you then?", she questioned, "I certainly wasn't expecting Izuru to bring home a girl! Anyway you can't be much over my age? How come your a soul reaper..." She paused taking in the colour of my uniform, "Wait a second! That's a Captain's uniform! How can you be a Captain? Isn't there an age restriction or something! Anyway there is NO WAY that someone as little as you could ever be of a higher rank than my brother! He's just way too cool..."

Izuru held up a hand silencing her immediately, "Well Alison, this is Captain Caitlin Otori of the 9th Squad. Caitlin meet my sister Alison. As I previously said, she wants to be a soul reaper."


	5. Double Success

**A/N: Again it's been a while. Still have to beat this silly procrastination! I blame Sherlock! Too addictive!**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I stood up and bowed to Alison, "Nice to meet you Alison."<p>

She looked extremely startled and taken by surprise almost tripped over trying to return the bow.

I gave her a grin which she, after a moments pause, returned.

"So I've heard that you are planning to be a soul reaper then Alison?" I said while sitting back down.

She walked over to the spare zabuton, "Yes, I have wanted to be one for ages! But my brother here told me I was too young, yadda yadda yadda."

"That's because you were!", Izuru said forcefully. Yes you heard me right, despite his usually calm and timid ways he seemed to really worry about his sister, enough to be a good older brother.

"Ok, ok! But now I'm the right age now Izuru! You can't tell me not to join anymore!", she stuck out her tongue in victory.

* * *

><p>"So which squad are you hoping to be in once you have graduated Alison?" I asked the blonde girl.<p>

"Hmm, well I'm not sure. Definitely not squads 2, 11 or 12 because they are all specialities and squad 1 seems to be pretty dull from what I can gather. I doubt I'll be good in squad 4 but Izuru was once in that squad so it can't be a bad place! Apart from that I don't really know, I'd quite like to be in squad 3 with Izuru but would also like to not be constantly around my older brother, you know what I mean?", she grinned at me, "Anyway, your Captain of squad 9 and seem pretty cool. Squad 9 definitely can't be that bad then can it?"

"It certainly isn't bad, I'd even go as far as saying it's has some brilliant people in it.", I answered.

"Then it is settled! I shall join squad 9 when I leave the academy!"

Izuru gave a faint smile, "Well I'm glad that's sorted out then."

* * *

><p>We talked with Alison a little more but finally had to leave, saying goodbye to the house keeper on the way out we headed back to the soul society.<p>

"Thanks for helping me out Caitlin.", Izuru wore a look of utter relief, "I was not expecting it to go that well. Thank goodness it did!"

"Not a problem Izuru! Any time!", I gave him the thumbs up, "Anyway, I've gained myself a new friend in your sister. That counts as a win win situation I believe!"

"You may well be right Captain."

"Don't call me Captain! Jeez! You know I can't stand it!", Izuru started spurting out apologies which resulted in me not being able to hold a straight face, "You don't have to apologize so much," I chuckled,"I was kidding around dumbass!"

"Oh, right." He looked confused for a second and then seeing me laughing myself silly couldn't help but join in.

* * *

><p>I got back to the barracks and started out on editing the months edition of the Seireitei Bulletin, Renji had sent in his new column that he had called "LET'S DO SHIKAI!" The thing contained an awful lot of spelling mistakes and the hand writing was pretty terrible, but the actual information that it included was quite brilliant. The column may actually turn out to be pretty popular as long as it is edited well.<p>

While I was half way through a particularly illegible sentence Shuhei cam into the office, his head down reading one of the many sheets of paper he was carrying.

"I've just finished editing Kuchiki-Taichou's column 'All About Etiquette' and we have recently received Kurotsuchi-Taichou's 'Medicine for the Brain', it's horrible."

"I expect no less from Kurotsuchi, but we can't not print it. For some reason some people enjoy it! Ah, before I forget Shuhei have you got plans for New Years yet?"

Shuhei looked surprised, "No, I hadn't really thought about it. Why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to spend it with me, Tōshirō, Izuru and Momo. I am still yet to check if Momo is coming but I'm sure she would love to."

At Momo's name I saw Shuhei's eyes light up, he definitely liked her no doubt about it now. "Yes I would love to come along.", he gave an almost disbelieving smile,

"Well I best be off Captain, I promised some of the squad I would do a training session with them in 10 minutes time."

"Glad to hear it Shuhei! If you would be so kind as to put Kurotsuchi's column over there," I pointed at the only available space on my desk, "Then I shall edit the foul thing once I have deciphered Abarai's scripture!"


	6. New Years

**A/N: Finally did it! To be honest I wasn't actually sure what the "plan" was myself until yesterday... Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>After finishing my work for the day I went to visit Momo in the barracks of Squad 5, she was sitting in her office writing up a report of some kind.<p>

"Good afternoon Momo." I spoke before walking in as to not scare her too much, all the same she still jumped at my voice.

"Oh, Otori-taichou I'm sorry, I didn't hear you arrive.", she put her pen down on the desk and motioned for me to come in.

"Please Momo-chan, we're friends aren't we? You can call me by my first name!", she gave me a small smile and nod, "Anyway, I've come to ask whether you are busy on New Years?"

With a look of surprise on her face she replied, "No, no I was thinking of just visiting Shirō-chan and maybe you and Shuhei."

I grinned, "Well that's perfect then, I was going to invite you to come and spend new years with me, Tōshirō, Shuhei and Izuru!"

"Wow, really? Yes, I would love that,", she blushed slightly probably thinking of a certain lieutenant of my squad, "but what about Rangiku-chan? Won't she want to come too?"

Rangiku! Why on earth had I forgotten about her, well she would probably make the plan work better anyway... "Ah yes, I shall go and invite her next! Thank you Momo," I gave her a smile as I stood up, "I shall see you on New Years, we're meeting in the Squad 3 barracks."

With that I left to go and find Shirō's mischievous lieutenant.

* * *

><p>So I went and invited Rangiku then explained my plan to those involved, hopefully it would work even if the others weren't totally convinced.<p>

* * *

><p>New years came quickly and after me and Shuhei had met up with Rangiku and Tōshirō we headed down to the Squad 3 barracks.<p>

"Ahh there you are!", Izuru called out as we rounded the corner.

"I bought sake!", Rangiku answered in an almost sing song voice holding up the numerous bottles that she had brought.

Tōshirō rolled his eyes at her, then whispered, "Is this really necessary?".

I let out a small chuckle, "Yes Tōshirō it is completely necessary."

* * *

><p>We headed up onto the roof of Izuru's office as it had one of the best views for the midnight fireworks display.<p>

"Two hours till midnight," Rangiku stated, "better open up the sake!"

"Really Rangiku? It's still another two hours before the fireworks." Tōshirō gave me a look that told me that if this didn't work I'd pay.

"Oh Captain, your such a downer sometimes.", she gave him the puppy dog eyes, they looked rather silly frankly.

Laughing I turned to Tōshirō, "No point arguing with that face Tōshirō! And anyway it's not like any of us have proper work tomorrow, let them drink I say!"

"Fine.", he wasn't happy, but if he had been Momo would have known for sure something was up.

"Izuru catch!" Rangiku threw a bottle at him which he only just caught without falling off the roof, "Oops. Shuhei do you want some?"

Shuhei was about to say yes but then glanced at Momo, "No actually, I think I'll stay sober tonight." I saw Momo smile, she seemed glad that Shuhei was staying in his right mind.

* * *

><p>As the night wore on Rangiku and Izuru got drunker and drunker while the rest of us talked and laughed.<p>

Suddenly the two drunkards got rather close to the edge, "Careful!", I warned but it was already too late and they fell with shouts of surprise. Luckily me and Tōshirō were ready and had already used flash step to catch them before they hit the floor.

"That was close." I said as Rangiku gave a small groan.

"Too close.", Tōshirō gave me a scowl which I replied to with a look of utter apology and victory, my plan was working!

"Oh jeez we better take these guys to squad 4 they seem pretty ill!" I shouted up to Shuhei and Momo while giving a wink to Shirō.

"Oh, ok. Should we come down then?", Momo looked worriedly at Rangiku and Izuru who were groaning spectacularly.

"Nah, we'll take them you two enjoy the fireworks!"

"Ok, if you say so Captain." Shuhei, had joined Momo in peering over the edge.

"Yes I do.", with that we left.

* * *

><p>We went to a roof top about two buildings behind and lay there watching.<p>

Shuhei turned to Momo, his back to where the fireworks would be and started talking, I'm not sure what he said but as he was doing so the fireworks started. After the first two or three came letters, letters that made Momo gasp and Shuhei turn. They said "I LOVE YOU" in gold sparkling fire, then underneath all of these came the final word, "MOMO".

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes I know it's cheesy, but I did it! Be happy!**


End file.
